mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 7 Film
Iris jest złą na Cheng'a *2:53 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng jak chcesz wiedzieć spytaj się Wiki! *2:53 Kotofanka=^.^= *A: boshe *a: musimy powturzyć poprzednią scene *a: bo mój głupi komp mnie wywalił z czatu *;-; *2:54 Panterek Bialy A: ;-; *2:54 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D *2:59 Panterek Bialy Se *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= se? *3:00 Panterek Bialy Iris: Spytaj się Wiki!! *3:01 Kotofanka=^.^= *Pyta się Wiki *Wiki mu opowiada *Cheng robi się czerwony i znika * *3:04 Panterek Bialy Iris: I co?! *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On znikną *3:04 Panterek Bialy *Iris jest wkurzona *3:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie wkurzaj się na niego *Wiki: On jest najmłodszym z Kwamii jeszcze nie wie co robi *;-; *3:06 Panterek Bialy Iris: To go nie tłumaczy!! *3:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; Ale Iris spokojnie *Wiki: Może chcesz melissy? *3:07 Panterek Bialy Iris: Pffff *3:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wraca do czytania Snajpera *a: wgl *3:08 Panterek Bialy A: *3:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to Seba nie wie że Wiki od jakiegoś czasu się tnie przez tego gościa wróciła do choroby psychicznej (i love komplikacje ) *3:08 Panterek Bialy A: *Seba: Wiki co to za blizny! *3:09 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XDXDXDXDXDXDXD *A: ON TEGO NIE WIDZI JESZCZE *;-; *A: DDD *3:09 Panterek Bialy A: WYTNIESZ *3:10 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *a: jak bdzie mi się chciało *a: ;-; *Dalej Czyta jest już w połowie ksiązki *a: wgl ty wiesz jak wygląda Wiki?! *a: Chyba nie *a: DD *a: w każdym razie ma piwne oczy brązowe włosy grzywke opadającą na prawe oko (szczegóły) a tak ogólnie to jest gotem albo emo lub Sweet emo/little emo czy chuj wie jak to się zwie w każdym razie jest albo cała słodka do szpiku kości albo cała mroczna zależy od humoru *a: musze wstawić jej zdj na wike *3:22 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nienawidzę go!!! *3:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Pierw go kochasz potem nienawidzisz *3:23 Panterek Bialy *Iris siada smutna na oknie *3:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki wraca do książki bo nie obchodzi ją to *Wiki *a: ah ta Wiki sadystka *a: bateria siadA? *3:26 Panterek Bialy A: Nie *Iris płacze *3:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *a: niech seba idzie to jego Kwami Wiki jest sadystka i się cieszy *3:27 Panterek Bialy A: Seba jej nie zrozumie *3:27 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ale Wiki nie zamieża nic robić D *A: Nie musiała mówić że go nienawidzi *A: mówiałam że Wiki to sadystka *3:31 Panterek Bialy A: Ej!! *3:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co? *3:32 Panterek Bialy A: Mam chaluny *3:32 Kotofanka=^.^= A: chaluny to przezemnie *a: przez to że jestem u cb w szafie *a: bateryjka> *3:45 Panterek Bialy A: Yup *Seba: Wiki *3:46 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ok *Wiki: Hymhyn? *Wiki: Seba co chcesZ? *3:47 Panterek Bialy Seba: Pokaż rękę *3:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Po co? *zaczyna się paczać na Sebe *3:48 Panterek Bialy Seba: Mam pewne przeczucie *3:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie nie widzisz że czytam? *3:49 Panterek Bialy Iris: Gdzie on jest *3:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: z/w *A: kol znowu przyszłą z rolkami *a: kurwa *a: musze z niom iść bo mnie nie zostawi *3:51 Panterek Bialy A:co? *3:51 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tylko nic nie rób wiki bo ja się dowiem *3:51 Panterek Bialy A: Ehhhh *3:51 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *a: wiesz ze paczam z szafy *3:51 Panterek Bialy A: Jestem na dworze *3:52 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to paczam z okna *a: bo wyszłam z szafy *3:52 Panterek Bialy *Ankyl Siema_ *_? *ZuAAAAAAAAAAAAA klawiatura !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *! *4:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ? *4:43 Ankyl *Bo jak mam z to pisze mi y * *Witaj na czacie Głupawkonators Wikia *4:44 Ankyl *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= ANKYL DKACZEGO MAM WRAŻENIE ŻE NA SKYPE MASZ NICK KISIELEK * *4:44 Ankyl No nie mam *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= no wiem *ale mam takie wrażenie * *4:44 Ankyl Mam prywatnego sk *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= DD okej *4:45 Ankyl a mój kol ma Vertez *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *Ale że ma Verteza czy jest Vertezem *4:46 Ankyl Ma Vertez *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= a okej *(logika) *4:47 Ankyl *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= PPPPP * *4:49 Ankyl *Pomocy! *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= przy czym ?! *4:50 Ankyl prz pisaniu *y to z a z to y *JEST!!!!' *4:51 Kotofanka=^.^= ctrl + shift *;-; *4:51 Ankyl DZięki ;* * *Masz WT (wattpad) *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= MMM *mam* *4:52 Ankyl Podasz ? *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= tak *VickyGremory *taka nazwa *4:53 Ankyl okej zaraz zobacze *4:53 Kotofanka=^.^= *tam do nazwy to jeszcze 123 *4:54 Ankyl mam *Ja to Ankyll jak coś (oczywiste nie?) *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= nie *4:55 Ankyl *Napisałam do cb *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= wiem * *czej musze anrazie iść *4:56 Ankyl Pa *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= i tak ptp to czemu Ankyl akórat *ale mam z.w *Ankyl opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= D PB O NIE *eh.. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:40 Panterek Bialy A: NAGRYWAMY! *Zarz *Zaraz wracam *Idę do domu!!! *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= JJ FAJNIE SUPER * *MOŻEMY NAGRYWAC *DX * *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= bateryjka!? *5:48 Panterek Bialy Jj *5:49 Kotofanka=^.^= *5:49 Panterek Bialy *5:49 Kotofanka=^.^= wkurza mnie " " ,--- ta mina *5:49 Panterek Bialy *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= *wracamy do ręki *a przynajmniej na ręce skończyliśmy *5:51 Panterek Bialy *Iris siedzi i smutna patrzy w okno *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= a: bab od polaka se mnie czepiałą że nie umiem recytować ;-; sama kurwa nie umie 6 lat z rzędu wygrywałąm ;-; a ta do mnie ze się nie uczyłam kumasz to ;-; wkurwiła mnie dzisiaj *przypominam że seba chciał zobaczyć ręke wiki Dx' *5:51 Panterek Bialy A: Wredna pinda *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nom *a: POLECAM NA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ DOROTA BIAŁUCHA *;-; *5:52 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki pokaż rękę *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mówiłam że nie czytam... *5:52 Panterek Bialy A: Nie czyta?! *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= a: czyta *a: CXD *a: snajpera * *5:52 Panterek Bialy A: *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= *Czyta dalej książke *5:53 Panterek Bialy Iris: On mnie chyba wgl nie kocha ;-; *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ogólnie to jest 6.00 *5:53 Panterek Bialy A: *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Po pierwsze to ty powiedziałaś że go nienawidzisz po 2 nie wiesz co czuje *5:53 Panterek Bialy Iris: ;-; *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Po trzecie powiedział że nie wie co sie wczoraj stało *5:53 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki spokojnie *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jetem Spokojna *jestem* *-,- *5:54 Panterek Bialy Iris: :'( *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki *a: sadysto ty! (chodzi o WIki ) *5:54 Panterek Bialy A: Ale Iris jest hmmm uczuciowa *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= WIKI* *A: A WIKI JEST SADYSTĄ CO MAM PORADZIĆ *A: DDD *5:55 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= *Odwzajemnia *a: żebra mnei bolą --,- *5:55 Panterek Bialy *patrzy na ręce Wiki *A: Czeemuuu???? *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= *zasłania ręce *a: a skąd mam to wiedzieć *5:56 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki co to?! *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: poprostu zaczeły *Wiki: Nic *pacza w książke *5:56 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czemu się tniesz? *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja nic nie robie.. *a: zaprzecza ;-; *5:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: A skąd te blizny?! *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wiki on to kurwa widzi wiesz *Wiki; z nikąd *;-; Wiki : ja tu nic nie widze *nadal pacza w książke *5:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Skarbie powiedz *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *Wiki: Przecież mówie że nic *a: ... (kropki nienawiści) ona nie rozumie że on to widzi co nie *5:58 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki przecież wiesz że możesz mi zaufać *Seba: A po drugie widzę te blizny *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przecież mówie że nie wiem skąd to się wzieło.... *a: ......................................................................................... (bez koma) *5:59 Panterek Bialy *Seba przytula Wiki i pokazuje jej ręce w bliznach *Seba: To dla ciebie nic? *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ale komu pokazuje sobie czy jej *Wiki: Tak.. *6:00 Panterek Bialy A: Jej *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DDDDDDDDX ONA JEST DZIWNA *;-; *6:00 Panterek Bialy Seba: Możesz przez to umrzeć! *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= A: WŁAŚNIE TO SOBIE UŚWIADOMIŁAM *Wiki: Po 1 nie umre ... Po 2 mówie że to nic *... *6:00 Panterek Bialy A: Brawo za spostrzegawczości *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *a: gdzie jest mój dom ty biegniesz za mną biegne przed siebie nie patrze na ciebie ... DX *6:01 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki ty się tniesz przez NIEGO tak? *6:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przecież mówie że nic nie robie ....*jej uszy zaczynają drżeć ;-; *6:02 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w tył głowy *Seba: Przecież potrafię łączyć fakty skarbie *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zaraz się zbaije przyoadkowo wyłaczyła bym czat *6:02 Panterek Bialy A: BRAWO DEBILU!!! *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *A: ?! to domnie *a: czy do niego ' *6:02 Panterek Bialy A: Do seby *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D *Wiki: ... *(kropki nienawiści ) *6:03 Panterek Bialy Seba: Skarbie błagam nie rób tego więcej *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale ja nic nie robie.. *6:03 Panterek Bialy A: Bo potne Sebe mydłem w płynie *6:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *6:04 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki nie kłam *6:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *wstaje i idzie do łazienki.. napuszcza wode do wanny przychodzi berze ubrania na przebranie i wraca do łazienki *zamyka drzwi i myje się *a: dx *6:08 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki... *Seba: Ehhh *6:08 Kotofanka=^.^= A: POSZŁA SIĘ UMYĆ * *6:08 Panterek Bialy A: A co z Chengiem *A: ?!? *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: on jest u blanc razem z hiverą i szotem *a: bo daria byłą na czacie *a: a cb nie było *6:09 Panterek Bialy Iris: -_- *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: AHAHAH *A: KURWA *A: WALNEŁAM SIĘ KOLANEM W NOS *A: ALE GO NIE ZŁĄMAŁAM *A: ^>^ *6:10 Panterek Bialy *Iris leci do innej łazienki i trzaska drzwiami *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= *U wiki w domu jest 1 łazienka *bo druga w remoncie *XD *6:10 Panterek Bialy Zamrażarki* *6:11 Kotofanka=^.^= :a *Wiki wychodzi z łązienki *ła* *idzie do pokoju i ścieli łóżko *6:11 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki powiedz czemu się tniesz *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja się nie tnę zrozum to.. -,- *6:12 Panterek Bialy *Seba przytula Wiki *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= *kładzie się na pościelone łóżko *6:12 Panterek Bialy Seba: A ty zrozum że się o ciebie martwię *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No dobrze.. *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *6:13 Panterek Bialy *siada obok Wiki *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= a: luju pienkna brameczka balanse ciała ~nitrozyniak *Wiki. pacza na siedzącego Sebe *6:15 Panterek Bialy *Z zamrażarki słychać cichy płacz *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przykro mi Iris Cheng z Szotem siedzą prz prawie rodzącej Hiverze -,- *6:16 Panterek Bialy Iris: W-wiem *6:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Że ona mnie słyszała w tej zamrażarce *;-; *6:16 Panterek Bialy A: *6:16 Kotofanka=^.^= *wstaje i zamyka drzwi do pokoju *6:16 Panterek Bialy *Iris jest zimno więc wylatuje *Iris uderza w drzwi *A: *6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *otwiera drzwi wpuszcza iris i zamyka drzwi *6:17 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki przepraszam że jestem taki natarczywy ale się o ciebie martwię *6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *wraca i kładzie się *Wiki: Spoko.. *6:18 Panterek Bialy Iris: A nie ma z nim jakiegoś kontaktu myślowego? *A: *6:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mam myślisz że nie próbowałam jest taki smutny że nie dopuszcza moich myśli *6:18 Panterek Bialy A: Kwami mi wariuje *Iris: A może ja spróbuję *6:19 Kotofanka=^.^= A:... *Wiki: A próbuj se *6:19 Panterek Bialy A: Iris ma chyba okres *6:19 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D *6:19 Panterek Bialy ~CHENG!!!!! *Iris A: No mam okres *6:19 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to nie taki izi pizi lemon skłizi *dddd *a: zgadłeś * *6:20 Panterek Bialy A: Wróżbita Maciej *~CHENG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:20 Kotofanka=^.^= ~Iris?!!!!!!!!!!!!! Co ty robisz w mojej głowie wyłaź w końcu TY mnie nie chcesz znać nie prawda!? *6:21 Panterek Bialy ~TO NIE TAK ZROZUM PO TYM CO WCZORAJ POTEM POWIEDZIAŁEŚ BYŁAM WKURZONA!!!! *~A DO TEGO MAM CHOLERNY OKRES!!!!!!! *A: *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= ~niemoja wina że niczego nie pamiętam... a co do tego drugiego bez komentarza *6:21 Panterek Bialy ~POWIEDZIAŁES "KOCHAM ELI"!!!!!!!! *6:22 Kotofanka=^.^= ~ja kurwa nawet nie wiem kto to eli!? *6:22 Panterek Bialy ~A JA NIBY WIEM?! *A: *6:22 Kotofanka=^.^= ~no to czego się czepiasz... ;-; było spytać czy wgl wiem kto to *6:22 Panterek Bialy A: TRUUDNEE SPRAAWYYY "WERSJA KWAMI" *6:22 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *6:23 Panterek Bialy ~Ty nawet nie wiesz jak się po tych słowach poczułam *6:23 Kotofanka=^.^= a: CHENG TERAZ TAKIE dlaczego ja?- wersja kwamistyczna *6:23 Panterek Bialy Iris A: CICHO!!!!!!!!!! *6:23 Kotofanka=^.^= ~Okej no co am poradzic byłem taki jak bym był naćpany ;-; *a: nie *a: idealny tekst Gimper: Teraz czerwień cię zalewa.. ja: więc się nie odzywaj *6:24 Panterek Bialy ~przepraszam po prostu po tych słowach... Poczułam się... Yyyy... Byłam wkurzona *6:24 Kotofanka=^.^= A: A PO 2 CO TY ROBISZ NA NASZYCH A: *~EH... OKEJ .. *6:25 Panterek Bialy Iris A: Nie wiem *6:25 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wypierdzielaj z A! *6:25 Panterek Bialy ~A kiedy będziesz w domu? *6:25 Kotofanka=^.^= A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUG0nScBxQE&index=27&list=RDmBBWVwPrj4M *6:25 Panterek Bialy Iris A: NIE!!!!!! *6:26 Kotofanka=^.^= ~Nie wiem.. Szot poprosił żebym z nim siedział.. *6:26 Panterek Bialy ~Aha *6:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: uwaga tekst naruciaka "MAM MAŁEGO MAM MAŁEGO NIE JESTEM W 100% Z TEGO SZCZĘŚLIWY ALE MAM MAŁEGO!~NARUCIAK/W KAROLEQ *6:27 Panterek Bialy ~kocham cię Cheng... YYYY TO ZNACZY!!! Ehhh *6:27 Kotofanka=^.^= ~Musimy w moich myślach już mnie głowa boli *~później pogadamy cześć *6:27 Panterek Bialy ~przepraszam *~pa *6:28 Kotofanka=^.^= ~pa... *rozłącza myśli * *Wiki przytula Sebe *6:28 Panterek Bialy *odwzajemnia uścisk *Iris siada wyczekująco przy oknie *6:29 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha się *6:29 Panterek Bialy *przytula do siebie Wiki *6:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Ulewa łezke *6:30 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czemu płaczesz? *Iris A: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie płacze coś mi wpadło do oka.. *Wiki: Co ci Iris?! *6:30 Panterek Bialy *Iris wlatuje jak szalona do szafy *Iris* *6:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Iris?! *6:31 Panterek Bialy Iris: W CO JA SIĘ UBIORE!!!!!!! *6:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a:napisałeś Iris oco kaman *a: *Wiki: -,- *6:31 Panterek Bialy Seba: *6:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *kładzie się z powrotem bo jest zmęczona *6:32 Panterek Bialy *wybucha śmiechem *Iris: CO CIĘ TAK ŚMIESZY?! *6:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Bo to śmieszne *6:32 Panterek Bialy *Iris uderza Sebe *6:32 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *6:32 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ał!!! *A: Iris *6:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Spróbuj to powtórzyć a nie masz życia *Wiki *6:33 Panterek Bialy Seba: Spokojnie skarbie *6:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ... *6:34 Panterek Bialy *Iris wylatuje w fioletowej sukience *Iris: I jak?! *6:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dlaczego nałożyłaś sukienkę którą uszyłam na pokaz dla pana Agresta *6:35 Panterek Bialy Iris: Przepraszam!!!!! *6:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jak mi ją popsujesz nie wiem co ci zrobi -_- *zrobię* *6:35 Panterek Bialy *Iris wlatuje do szafy *A: Wiki jest naburmuszona *6:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nwm co ona taka *6:36 Panterek Bialy *Iris wylatuje w ciemno-fioletowej sukience *Iris: A ta? *6:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tą już pokazywałam dlatego zrobiłam fioletową bo powiedział ze ta zacieman *całuje Sebe w policzek *6:37 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jak wyglądam? *robi się zadowolony *6:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Spoko *6:38 Panterek Bialy Iris: TYLKO SPOKO!? O nie! *6:38 Kotofanka=^.^= a: te robi się zadowolony to mi się z czymś innym skojarzyło nie z buziakiem *6:38 Panterek Bialy *Iris siada smutna na podłodze *6:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Eh.. U mnie spoko to znaczy że jest okej znaczy ładnie i wgl *wymyśla *a: nie pytaj *6:38 Panterek Bialy A: Zboczeniec *Iris: Naprawdę?! *Iris przytula się do policzka Wiki *6:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DD ja jestem zboczeńcem ... przecież to seba cały czas prubuje coś zrobić z wiki *odsuwa Iris *6:39 Panterek Bialy Iris: Dzięki!!!!! *6:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie lubie jak toś inny oprócz Seby mnie przytula więc nie rób tego więcej.. *6:40 Panterek Bialy A: Wcale nie! *Iris: Dobrze!!!! *6:40 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wcale nie wgl *a: ;-;;;;;;;;;;; *6:40 Panterek Bialy A: No nie cały czas! *Iris przytula Sebe w policzek *6:41 Kotofanka=^.^= a: -,- on tylko czeka aż zostaną sami *a: *6:41 Panterek Bialy Seba: *6:41 Kotofanka=^.^= *dziwnie pacza na Iris *6:41 Panterek Bialy A: Wcale nie! *6:41 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Yhym... *6:41 Panterek Bialy A: No szczerze sam nie wiem *nagle pokazuje się broszka Papugi *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ... *Wiki: Wut? *6:42 Panterek Bialy Seba: ?! *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *pojawia się Cheng: *6:42 Panterek Bialy A: Iris to nie moje kwami *Iris: Cheng!!!!!!! *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: któreś z was bedzie miało Iris.. *Cheng: Ładna sukienka *6:42 Panterek Bialy *Iris chowa się zawstydzona za Sebą *Iris: Dz-dzięki *6:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:.. *Wiki: Któreś z nas musi to wziąść *;-; *6:43 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ja wezmę *6:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja bede miała na karku dzieci Hivery.. więc wiesz.. *Wiki: Wzieła bym *Wiki: Ale przeciwieństwo losu *6:44 Panterek Bialy *bierze broszkę Iris *Iris cała czerwona podlatuje do Cheng'a *Iris: Naprawde jestem dla ciebie ładna? *A: *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nom.. *a: *A: Cheng serio tylko NOM! *A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycqs3fPFZZk&list=RDmBBWVwPrj4M&index=27 TO JE FAJNE *6:45 Panterek Bialy *Iris jest bardziej czerwona niż pomidor *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= A: KOLANAMI Z KILOMETA *Cheng pacza na Iris i siada przy oknie *6:46 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje Cheng'a w policzek *Iris: Dz-dzię-ęki *6:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng: Robi się czerwony DX *I KŁADZIE SIĘ NA MIEJSCE GDZIE SIEDZI *6:46 Panterek Bialy *Iris szybko podlatuje do Seby *6:47 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ZASYPIAM *6:47 Panterek Bialy A: *Iris: (boże on mnie pewnie uważa za wariatkę!!! Po co ja to zrobiłam?!) *6:48 Kotofanka=^.^= A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vujH3twmPZE&list=RDmBBWVwPrj4M&index=27 *6:48 Panterek Bialy A: I tak nie obejrzę *6:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: (czy ja jestem dla niej wriatem i robi to z litości?) *a: obejżaj to *a: kufo *6:49 Panterek Bialy A: Mogę tylko pisać i czytać net za wolny *6:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: eh... napraw kompa *6:49 Panterek Bialy A: Jakie rozmyślania *Iris tłucze głową w poduszkę *Seba: Iris? *6:50 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki przytula poraz 100 chyba Sebe *6:50 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki *A: A Cheng ma Iris gdzieś bo pewnie śpi!!!!! *A: *6:51 Kotofanka=^.^= *oddaje *Cheng: (jestem debilem...) *a: rozmyślenia Chenga.. *6:52 Panterek Bialy A: *A *A:* *6:52 Kotofanka=^.^=